1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector which prevents temperature increase within its external housing by discharging air from the inside of the external housing to the outside by the function of an exhaust mechanism having a cooling fan is known (for example, see JP-A-2005-242156).
The exhaust mechanism disclosed in JP-A-2005-242156 includes a cooling fan constituted by a so-called axial fan whose air intake direction and discharge direction extend along the rotation axis of the fan. The axial fan is provided in such a condition that the rotation axis of the fan extends along the horizontal axis within the external housing (along the top surface or the bottom surface crossing the vertical axis of the external housing).
According to the projector shown in JP-A-2005-242156 which includes the axial fan disposed at the position described above, the size of the axial fan needs to be reduced when the thickness (distance between the top surface and the bottom surface) is desired to be decreased.
However, since the capacity of the air intake quantity or the like of the axial fan is determined by its size, the capacity of the axial fan lowers when the thickness of the projector is reduced. In this case, prevention of the temperature increase within the external housing is difficult.